


Uber Attraction

by MiscellaneousShenanigans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousShenanigans/pseuds/MiscellaneousShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uber driver Eren one-shot you didn't know you needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uber Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



> Another silly ereri AU one-shot by yours truly as I procrastinate updating my other fic. SORRY. Based off [this](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/129298333055/au-where-eren-is-an-uber-driver-levis-car-is-in) prompt from [kiokushitaka](http://tmblr.co/mHUYkIavQiTBCQPBAvL5rgA). Thanks for the idea shitlorddddddddd ♡♡♡

“So your car will be done tomorrow afternoon, Mr. Ackerman. Would you like a courtesy vehicle for the day?” The technician asked flatly, not looking up from his paperwork. My car needed routine maintenance, but apparently so did every other car in the city at the same time. I just sighed, checking my watch.

“No, I’ll just get a cab to work or something,” I grumbled, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“Alrighty, then. If I could just have you sign on the lower line, we’ll get right on it.”

I signed where prompted, sliding the paper back across the smudged counter. I hated the mild filth of auto shops, but did my best not to wrinkle my nose, picking up my messenger bag from the floor.

“You have my number, so just leave a message if I don’t pick up,” I stated on my way out the door. It was raining, so I also took out my umbrella. Weighing my options, I figured a cab would cost a lot and be disgusting, so I would try an Uber.

I’d had decent luck with them being efficient and cheap, albeit not meticulous. Pulling out my phone, I opened the app and summoned a driver. I was almost immediately matched with a driver, estimated to arrive in 3 minutes. Not bad, considering it was 8:45 in the morning and was the daily rush hour.

I stood a bit back from the curb so as to not get splashed by water coming off the passing cars, keeping my eye out for the red Toyota Prius on its way to pick me up. Which was difficult as nearly everybody in this city drove a Prius. My phone dinged, telling me my driver had arrived. I carefully stepped onto the edge of the curb, spotting the car in question pulling in to the loading zone in front of the shop. Thankfully the traffic was light, allowing me to quickly get in to the passenger seat, hastily folding my umbrella.

“Morning!” A chipper voice greeted me as I arranged my messenger bag on my lap, fiddling with my seatbelt.

“Yes it is,” I gruffly replied. His response was a short, huffy laugh. “Do you need the address for where to go?” I asked, looking at the driver and being instantly taken aback by his face. His smile was perfectly pearly white, and mildly off-putting. His eyes were warm and overall I thought he was charming. 

“Yes, want to give it to me and I’ll put it in?”

I knew he was talking about the GPS, but the entire sentence seemed needlessly sexual. He seemed to notice this, wagging his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes and recited the address for my office building on the other side of the city. Once entered, he put on his turn signal to merge into the traffic, mumbling curses under his breath when they didn’t let him in.

“No, please, by all means go first, Miss Escalade,” he groused, finally pulling out in to traffic. “You’re obviously queen of the road.” I just snorted, looking out the window. This kid was funny, at least. 

I took in how immaculate his car was, and was honestly impressed. I wouldn’t say I was obsessed with cleanliness, but I also wasn’t a fan of mystery stickiness on every surface.

We carried on in silence save for the rain on the windows, and I began to doze off as he fiddled with the CD player.

“Hope you don’t mind some tunes…” he trailed off, and I said nothing. We were on the on-ramp for the freeway when a wall of noise from the speakers jarred me so suddenly I jumped in my seat. In the rainy white noise, I had missed the opening chords of Du Hast by Rammstein. The driver either didn’t notice my alarm or didn’t care as he was mindlessly tapping away on the steering wheel as he merged on to the freeway. Just what had I gotten myself in to? 

There was a split second of me calming down when another car cut suddenly in front of us, causing us to have to slam on the brakes, the energetic youth driver laying on the horn. 

“At least buy me dinner before you FUCK ME!” he yelled aggressively, flipping the other driver off. I had a death grip on the edges of my seat, my messenger bag having slid off my lap in the process. I would have laughed had I not been trying not to piss myself. My heart was racing as we continued down the road without much further excitement.

“So,” the driver started, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He’d been giving me sidelong glances since I got in the car, which was mildly annoying. 

“Yes?” I replied, turning my head slightly to look at him. He truly was good looking, in a simple boy-next-door sort of way. He half grinned, and seemed to bounce slightly. 

“Right, so, I keep to the same neighborhood every day and have a semi-regular clientele, but I’ve never been graced with your presence before,” 

I snorted a laugh. 

“Holy shit, is this how you pick people up nowadays? Ballsy, for sure.” I spoke through a smile, turning to look out the window. He barked out a short laugh, smacking the steering wheel. 

“Well, you know, I have to get tips somehow-” 

“Oh, so just the tip, huh…?” I was being cheeky and I knew it, but the way his jaw dropped in surprise was worth it. I felt accomplished but confused. Since when was I so flirty? Especially before coffee? “Look, I know this might be weird, but can we drive through a Starbucks? I’ll buy you a coffee if you want, but I have a meeting at work and need coffee,” 

He gave me another sidelong glance, his eyebrows disappearing up in to his fringe. I decided to have another go at it. 

“Or is that tip not big enough for you?” 

He sputtered, and I half smiled. 

“Yeah, alright. Man, I like you. You’ve got attitude. Most people just sit there on their phones while I’m driving,” he said quietly, tapping on his phone to find the nearest Starbucks. “But I’m not trying to hit on you, dude, so no worries.” 

I just nodded, really enjoying the easygoing conversation. Honestly I didn’t need coffee, as I could get it free from work, but it had been a while since any guy had been so easy to talk to. Even though I was grumpy in the morning and preferred not talking to anybody, I was also vain as hell and enjoyed being stared at like I was candy from a decent looking individual. 

We began exiting the freeway to hit up the Starbucks, which happened to be the one closest to my office. We queued up in the drive thru line, waiting our turn. 

“By the way, I appreciate that you don’t have a bunch of shit in your car,” He just laughed. “Wrappers, empty cups or other bullshit.” 

“Well, I appreciate the lack of pretense in your speech. You’re dressed like some Armani model but you talk so street. It’s funny.” I half smiled at that, giving a slight nod. 

“Yeah, well, most of my coworkers think I’m eloquent as fuck, or something.” 

He didn’t get a chance to reply as it was our turn to order. I handed my debit card over to pay, and we were on our way. He ordered some fancy sweet garbage coffee, while I just had my drip coffee with espresso in it. 

“That smells like the Starbucks siren fucked a pumpkin. It’s cloyingly sweet.” 

I wrinkled my nose, and he snorted a laugh. 

“Yeah, well, not everybody can stand drinks as bitter as they are.” 

His voice was deadpan, and I raised my eyebrows at him, tilting my cup his way. 

“Touché, kid.” I took another sip of my coffee, muttering a fuck under my breath as it burned my tongue. 

“At least pull my hair if you’re going to ride my ass!” He yelled suddenly, looking in his mirror to change lanes. I sputtered and choked on my coffee, coughing and laughing at the same time. 

“Oh my god, kid, some warning before you pop off.” I wheezed, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. “Jesus…” 

“Eren.” 

“What?” I asked, confused. 

“My name, silly. I do have one of those,” His tone was playfully snarky as he pulled in front of a tall building. Right. Work. He let out a low whistle, leaning forward over the steering wheel to look up at the building. “You must do something really fancy, dressed in your monkey suit.” 

“Hah, yeah, you could say that…” I pulled out my phone to pay for the ride and tip, unbuckling my seatbelt. “Thanks for the ride, Eren,” I turned to face him, surprised by his expression. “Fix your face, you look constipated.” 

“Rude, go away,” he scoffed, grinning and leaning back in his seat. “Go run your rat race.” 

“Alright, alright…” I mumbled, rummaging in my coat pocket, extracting a business card. I opened the car door and slid out, turning back to lean over and hand him my card and grab my coffee. “If you ever need a bigger tip, give me a buzz, Eren.” 

My expression remained neutral as he took a second to scan my credentials, shutting the door immediately when he realized just how fancy I really was. 

“Holy shit, you’re Levi-!?” 

The door cut him off and I grinned to myself, waving over my shoulder as I heard his window roll down, no doubt for him to try and say something else. 

I faintly heard him as I stepped inside the building and bounced a bit to the elevator. Even being sandwiched between overly perfumed women couldn’t dampen my mood, as my phone consistently vibrated in my pocket all the way up to my floor.


End file.
